The Godai
by Leonas
Summary: A girl finds that the best way to change a situation, is to change yourself. Something that she gets help in doing. And in doing so, changes the world. With a little help from others. Part of my Symbiotes of the multiverse series.


"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar." A voice called out in a slow practiced tone that was only tinged with SLIGHT desperation. The girl who owned the voice was sure she did everything right. From wand motions, to words, to willpower usage. However all that seemed to follow was a VERY large explosion that kicked up dust and dirt and whose force caused many students to lose their footing.

She was stunned. Another failure. But no, it just couldn't be. NO! Everything should have been perfect. She did everything right! Oh by the great founder Brimir, why did this always happen? Even now she could hear her classmates coughing and cursing her.

However soon enough the dust settled revealing the empty summoning circle. No wait there was something the center of it. It looked like a smudge or a puddle. It as black with pink swirls. But why would that…

"Oh founder." She gasped to herself.

"ZERO! DID YOU JUST BLOW UP YOUR FAMILIAR!" A voice yelled out from behind her sparking many others to join in. The professor tried to get them under control, but she ignored all of them. Her eyes would not leave the puddle. The puddle that at one point had to have been a creature. A creature she had surely killed. Founder forgive her.

Only…. the puddle started to fidget and move. Then it started to rise up and take a roughly humanoid shape. The shape didn't move from its spot but it looked around until it locked eyes with her. Those WERE eyes right? Was this creature really her familiar? Did that mean she had some kind of water affinity? What was it? Some kind of slime creature? She supposed such a creature might be of some use. Though it wasn't much to look at.

Once more she blocked out the noises of those around her as she approached her apparent familiar. She took a breath and reached up to touch her familiars… head. It was cold and slimy to the touch as it stiffened. When she attempted to guide it down to her level it didn't so much bend over as shrink. She really didn't like the situation but swallowed her pride.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make it my familiar." the pinkett chanted out loud before closing her eyes, leaning in, and pressing her lips against the cold surface of her familiar's face.

Almost immediately she felt the connection form. Heard the gasps behind her. It had worked. She had done it. She summoned and bound a familiar. So engrossed in the feeling of achievement she felt, she never noticed the being before her swell and engulf her. She didn't even get a chance to react before the creature took hold of her in both body and mind.

* * *

This was the moment we became one. The moment that we were born anew like many times in the past, and like many others of our race. We were of course confused and disoriented since something like this had not be expected. However our two halves were able to communicate with each other. The being once known as Louise Valliere was scared at first, but was calmed by explanations. We would not harm ourselves. We would only help. We would only grow.

However our first point of business was to deal with the bald human that our memories referred to as professor Colbert and the students. We had to be careful with our words. These people were primitive, and didn't even know you could leave the planet, let alone that there were other ones with beings living on them. So we had to be vague on our origins. As well on how close we had merged.

In the end we settled on the story that our human half was still in control which meant that we would go by our old name for the most part. We also established that her 'familiar' was a symbiotic creature that would harmlessly live with her and protect her from harm. As a show of faith we even reverted our second skin into the clothing the other female students were wearing.

The professor seemed to accept this explanation and only asked that he see the runes on us. Which was a simple affair… though they only seemed to be on our second skin and not on our body. It was strange, but it lead credence to our story so we decided to not question it.

However after the class had been dismissed we did question something else, if only to ourselves.

We were disgraced in the eyes of our classmates. We were considered a failure and a zero by many, including members of our own family. We were treated like we had no power. However it was quite evident we did. If we did not have magic, then we wouldn't have gotten ANY effect. Instead we got massive explosion thats wreaked destruction. We could also sense it deep in the core of our being. There was a deep well of power there. Power that we could not properly tap into. Power that would not react to our will in the way others did. It was vexing. It was something we would have to change.

It was something we would change. But not as Louise. No she was no longer the only being here. She was now part of us, and as a whole we needed to solve this problem. To start we needed a new identity. A new name. Something to mold ourselves around. Something to represent not just ourselves but the power we felt with in us. But we knew not where to find such a thing.

Then we stumbled across a maid.

* * *

Siesta hummed to herself as she collected and folded the laundry she had left to dry in the sun. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining bright, and the second year students were doing their little ritual. That would mean many new creatures to watch after and feed, but it would also mean several days of distracted students. They would likely be too busy to harass the servants. Maybe if they were lucky it would be a week before the attention shifted back to the staff. She was looking forward to that. Besides sometimes the familiars were very cute.

"What are the five great elements?" A voice behind her demanded.

On instinct built upon habit Siesta straightened up and in a strong voice answered, "chi, sui, ka, fu, and ku Tou-san."

She was startled out of her stance when the voice behind her spoke again. "Pardon?"

Siesta blinked as her body lost some of its rigidness. That wasn't her father's voice. She turned around and then looked down to see a much shorter girl wearing a student's uniform. A girl with pink hair and looked both confused and curious. Oh dear.

"What language was that?"

"It was japanese my lady. My father claims that my great grandfather spoke it and taught it to his father who taught it to him who taught it to me and my siblings. He… he would sometimes surprise us with questions that we had to answer in japanese…"

"Fine then. Translate it for me."

"I… umm.. said Earth, water, fire, wind, and void father."

"Ku is void?"

"Yes."

"What else would your father say about the elements in… japanese was it?"

"He would call them the godai."

"Ku… Godai…" The girl said to herself… and repeated several times as if getting a taste for them. Then she smiled. "What is your name maid?"

"I-it's Siesta my lady." What was going to happen now? Did she really please this little noble so easily? Did that mean she was going to be left alone now? Or did she accidently invite harassment?

"You should feel blessed Siesta, you just gave us the answer we didn't know we wanted." Wait… WE? Who was we? what kind of answer were they looking for? She knew that the little pinkette was under pressure because of all her backfires, but was it so much that she had gone a little mad?

As if noticing her confusion the girl smiled a bit more. Then her clothes stopped being clothes. The maid could only watch with a sense of fascination as the uniform became black and pink and started to spread across the girls body. In the end the form that at one point was Louise de Valliere, became a figure covered head to toe in black with the emblem of Tristain above its left breast in pink, as well as pink eyes. Also as an interesting note certain parts of him seemed to have an almost pinkish shine when the light hit it just right.

What was even more fascinating about the figure was that the blackness showed the body underneath so completely it was almost like a second skin. Of course it luckily wasn't so indecent as to show nipples or hair. However it still left little to the imagination as it outlined and conformed to the all the curves, however slight they may appear, in such a way as to accent them.

However the strangest part was the face, or really the lack of it. Sure it had two eyes. However that was it. there was nothing else that showed there was a face under there. No indentations or molding to the nose or mouth. No hair or ears. It looked very much like a golem.

"I mean no disrespect my lady, but are you really Louise Valliere?" Siesta asked hesitantly. Things seemed to be going well. She didn't want to ruin it now.

"We were. But now we have bonded and needed a new name. A name you have given us. What better thing to be named after than the strongest of the elements. And Ku has a certain ring to it. So for giving us a name we thank you."

With that the black clad noble gave a small bow of her head, causing Siesta to pinch herself. The pinch hurt. This wasn't a dream. Oh dear. A noble was actually thanking her. Sincerely. It was unprecedented. However it was only the first blow.

"As such I am now in your debt and as a noble I plan to repay it." The figure looked back up, and Siesta wasn't sure if she should be happy or afraid. Usually when a noble felt like they owed a debt they REMOVED the debt. "As such I will grant you one favor at any time you wish. Whatever it might be."

The only reason the dark haired girl wasn't floored was because she was somehow still standing. That being said she was openingly staring with shock. For a noble to even suggest such… It took several seconds for her brain to reboot, and attempt to process the information. It failed.

'Why?" Was all she could get out.

"You gave us the exact piece we needed to create our identity. As such we are in your debt. It would be against our honor to NOT repay you. As a noble we must pride ourselves on our honor. What would we be without it? We claim we are better than you commoners. How can we continue to claim that if we don't hold to the values we claim we have?"

Pride, arrogance, and superiority. It was all there in this young noble's voice and speech. And yet, there was also sincerity. Yes, the person that stood before her was like any other noble. However she also seemed… better than the others. Maybe this one would keep her word. Maybe.

As if taking some cue from the silence, the person now named Ku returned to the form of Louise and bowed her head once more. "I believe I have taken enough of you time. I thank you once more. If you ever wish to call upon me, I am not hard to find." With that the young lady left with a stride that said she was anything but a failure.

Siesta watched her go minutes after she had left before she could shake herself out of her stupor and return t her task. She decided then and there to keep this as much a secret as possible. She was sure the other staff members would LOVE to hear about this. However she had a feeling that it would be best kept secret until the day she needed her favor. She just hoped that the noble's word was good. Then again, you could call Louise de Valliere many things, but a liar was NOT one of them.

* * *

On that day, in that moment we found our name. It was at that point that everything just seemed to click into place. We felt content. At the time we wouldn't have been able to tell you why. however it was this feeling of peace. We may have received the idea from someone else, a debt we would repay if we had any say in the matter, but we had a name we could truly call our own. A name that reflected the power we felt deep within us. A name truly fitting of us.

We were Ku. We were the void. The greatest of the great elements, and we could only become greater. For this was merely the first step on our path. There were still so many more, and we were eager to make the trip.


End file.
